


Happy Halloween [Halloween|HBD Echo]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [31]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Halloween, Light-Hearted, M/M, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: CH1: Ying goes to find Echo during the Halloween party and finally apologizes for the past.CH2: Some operators have isolated themselves to play Resident Evil 7 during Halloween. They might regret it.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Liu "Lesion" Tze Long, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Referenced Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Siu "Ying" Mei Lin
Series: Siegetober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I really felt like I needed to write something about Echo's birthday and this came out.  
> \+ Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing!

A gentle knock on his dorm’s door caught Masaru’s attention. He turned his head towards it and was surprised to find Mei Lin, still in her witch Halloween costume.

“Hey?” she murmured, waving at him.

“Hey.” He blankly replied.

“I figured I’d find you there.” She awkwardly added while stepping in.

Masaru noticed she had a small box with her, wrapped in paper. He guessed what it was, so he replied, without moving from his cross-legged position on his bed, his tablet in his hands:

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but… here, take it.”

She stretched her hand and offered him the present. He sighed but accepted it and put it next to him, getting back to his tablet:

“I know you’re not supposed to open a present in front of the person who offered it, but… I think you should, this time.”

He arched an eyebrow:

“And why is that?”

“Just… Masaru please. Open it. I want to talk about it.”

He squinted at her, dubious and unconvinced. However, he still put his tablet further and took the box on his laps. He unwrapped the paper and opened it. There were blueprints in it. Blueprints he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“A-Are these… ?”

“Yokai 0.7 blueprints. And on the USB key are the 3D printing files.”

“I thought I had tossed them in the trash after you broke it.”

“You did. But I had saved them.”

“But why would you? You broke it! You were so mad.”

“I was.”

“Then why… ? I don’t get it.”

“I was mad. But I still knew how much it mattered to you.”

Masaru was looking at her with dumbfounded eyes. She sighed:

“I’m sorry. I should’ve given it to you way sooner. And I’m sorry I broke your drone.” She said, bowing her had a little.

“Why now?” he just asked.

“I don’t know. I guess… you being with Tze Long and… me with Grace, I feel like there’s a need to properly close this story and… bury the hatchet, you know.”

He looked at his blueprints, his fingers brushing the dusty paper. It was still intact though, the ink still vivid, like if he had printed it the day before.

“I’m happy for you, you know.” She continued. “It wasn’t easy, this whole Rainbow experience. But you’re a valuable operator and… you fit well here. I’m glad to know you have our backs.”

“Thank you.” He murmured, bowing his head a bit in a reflex.

“Masaru?” called another voice from the corridor.

It was Tze Long. Ying waved at him and granted a last smile to Masaru, before leaving the room. Tze Long looked a bit surprised and went to sit next to Masaru, putting a gentle hand on his knee:

“You’re okay?” he asked.

“Honestly… yes.”

Tze Long arched his eyebrows with an amused smile, frankly not expecting this answer. His gaze lowered and lingered on the blueprints in Masaru’s hands:

“What’s that? A birthday present?”

"No" Masaru replied, a small smile on his lips. “A peace offering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this fic as something like this video: https://youtu.be/ObEA27miF6I  
> But that was horrible to understand who was talking, so I rescoped it to a lighter version. Perhaps I should've used a work skin to make it easier, but still, I think the rythm would have been a bit too heavy to follow ^^' I'm still not too happy with this one, but Siegetober has to end, right?  
> \+ Resident Evil 7 spoilers!  
> \+ Sry for mistakes / weird phrasing.

“I don’t want to go to the basement.”

“But you have to, James!” Morowa replied “That’s where you can find one of the keys!”

“There must be something else.”

“Come on, Porter, stop whining and go down already!” Ace tried to cheer.

“Ok, ok, fine, I will. But I’ll just go back to the saving room to make sure the game is saved.”

“But you’ve already been there!” Morowa grumbled.

Someone knocked at the lounge’s door and the three players almost jump at it, because the lights were still out.

“What are you guys doing?” Glaz asked. “You don’t want to party with us? It’s Halloween”

“Yeah, yeah, but we’re taking a break and playing Resident Evil 7.” Ace replied “Do you want to join?”

“It’s a multiplayer thing?” Glaz frowned.

“Nah it’s single-player, and we play in turns.” Ace explained “Now it’s James’s turn with the controller but I think he’s shitting himself.”

“Shut up, you bloody idiot.”

Glaz smiled:

“Well sounds fun, come on Max.”

“Really?” Kapkan sighed, rolling his eyes. “That thing is probably for kids.”

“Well, let’s see for ourselves, right?” Glaz cheered him up.

Glaz took Kapkan’s hand and led him to the second empty couch next to the one with their three teammates.

“And what’s the plot?” Kapkan asked once he was comfortably sitting with Glaz.

Morowa laughed and tried her best:

“You’re a man called Ethan. Your girlfriend, who’s been missing, called you to join a house in a bloody shithole and there’s a creepy family of minglers who wants to zombie you. Now we’re looking for one of the three keys required to get the hell out of here. And one of them is the basement.”

“I so don’t want to go down there…” James grumbled.

“Come on Smokie boy, you’ve gone through worse!” Ace cheered.

“I know, I know, I just… urrrgh.”

James started to walk down the stairs of the house. Immediately, the lighting scenario changed: every color fading and the general lighting getting darker. Way darker. Now the screen was all monochromatic, different shades of dark and greyish hues. Smoke opened the door, which creaked with a metallic noise, and revealed the corridor. There was molded black swarming matter on the walls, and James grumbled:

“Oooh fucking shite.”

“Don’t worry, you still have 12 bullets.” Morowa told him.

James walked a few steps then stopped:

“Did you hear that?!!”

“Yeah, that’s the ambient sounds coming from the nests and the plumbing.”

“No, no, no, there’s something else… “

They held their breaths to try to listen with more attention. But there was nothing else except for the disturbing ambience.

“Come on, Porter” Maxim mocked “You can do it.”

James deeply breathed in and started walking again, looking at every wall for fear something would come out from the nests glued to it. But it seemed fine. At least until he arrived at an intersection. He stopped:

“DID YOU HEAR THAT?!”

“Stop whining!” Morowa sighed “It’s the ambience!”

“No, no, no wait…” Maxim said while leaning forward “He’s right, there’s something else.”

They stopped talking and they heard _it._

“These are not my bloody footst-“

And the monster appeared suddenly and was on James in half a second:

“ _HELVETE!”_ Ace jumped and fell from the couch.

“YOU BLOODY WANKER!!!” James shouted while firing his handgun and wrecking the monstrosity’s head.

When the molded thing dropped dead in front of them. James was standing with the controller in his hands, Håvard was hugging a pillow and Maxim had unconsciously tightened his hand on Glaz’s knee.

“It’s dead, isn’t it?” James asked.

“Yeah. And you’ve _only_ wasted 9 bullets.” Morowa mocked.

“Are you bloody serious?! I’d like to see you try to aim with this controller and this game’s shitty sensitivity!”

“Just saying, now I know why you prefer to take a shotgun when you’re on scenarios”

They were starting to argue when Ace shouted:

“THERE’S ANOTHER ONE!”

James jumped and sprayed towards the monster like a noob, missing all his remaining bullets.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW?!” he shouted.

“JUST CRAFT SOME MORE BULLETS!” Morowa replied.

“BUT THE WANKER IS FOLLOWING ME!”

“THEN SPRINT FOR FUCK SAKE!” Ace replied.

“GO BACK TO THE STAIRS! GO BACK TO THE STAIRS!”

“CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!”

Then silence. Pure silence. James had rushed back to the saving room at the beginning of the level. He dropped the controller on the couch and stood up:

“I’m too young to have a heart attack, suit yourselves, cuties!”

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Håvard whined.

“No, I’m just taking a break from… the controller.” James said while slumping in a beanbag between the two couches.

Morowa and Håvard looked at the controller. Then at the Russians.

“I’m not taking the controller.” Maxim said.

“You are! We’ve already played our parts.” Håvard replied wile handing him the controller.

“No. Let Timur play.” Maxim said while grabbing the controller and offering it to Timur. “He wants to play, _right?”_

Timur smirked:

“Nah you know I get those motion sickness things when playing. Go on, babe, you’re good.”

Maxim glared at him, both to say: __  
You were supposed to help me on this!  
How dare you call me ‘babe’ in front of the others.

Glaz dismissively patted Kapkan’s back.

“Urgh, ok.” Maxim surrendered “What are the controls? Like, how do I shoot?”

“First you need to craft bullets. Here, press this button you’ll get the help and controls menu.”

Maxim quickly read it and understood. It wasn’t a complicated game, fortunately. He crafted more ammo, and headed for the same stairs James had walked down earlier. He opened the door back to the creepy basement covered in dark swarming matter, but Glaz stopped him, putting his hand on his arm:

“Something changed.” He said, squinting.

“What? No, it’s the same path we took” Morowa replied.

“Something changed, I’m sure of it.”

“I believe him!” James added “It’s his spidersense of _details_.”

“Ok but what changed?!” Morowa whined.

“I don’t know.” Glaz sighed taking his hand off. “Just… continue, Max.”

Maxim swallowed his saliva and continued till he reached the intersection. But then a sudden noise came from behind him:

“ _FY FAEN,_ THEY RESPAWNED!” Ace yelled.

Maxim immediately tried to shoot at the thing, but because he wasn’t used to the sensitivity he missed most of his shots, earning cries from the rest of his teammates, and when he finally downed the creature, he sighed:

“Well that was intense.”

“Fuck, I didn’t know they could respawn. That’s not good…” James murmured.

“Don’t worry, he as more ammo now.” Morowa tried to remain positive.

Maxim continued to progress through the basement, finding some other creatures on his path but quite predictable, _meaning no jumpscares_. He finally reached a small room that looked like a weird morgue.

“Who has a morgue in their house?! Like… for real!” James exclaimed.

“They said there was a key in one of the fridges, right?” Maxim asked.

“No-no-no-no” Ace immediately replied “They said there was _something_. You _don’t_ have to open any of them, ok?”

“The message said 3 A and a red handprint. So, I guess you have to open the door with “Amara” on it, then the one with the red handprint?” Timur said.

“Hm… ok.” Maxim approved.

Smoke was biting his nails while Morowa was leaning forward, her eyes glued to the screen and Ace was… still hugging his pillow.

“There we go… 3A… Red handprint.” Maxim murmured.

The sealed fridge door opened.

“Don’t pull the door. Don’t pull the door. Don’t pull the door.” James repeated.

And of course, Maxim went for it. He opened the door and immediately yelled:

“ _CYKA!_ ”

A monster jumped on him. It was bigger, uglier, sturdier than the others. He sprayed his bullets on the creature and when it fell to the floor he fired one last shot to its head to make sure it was dead.

“I hate this game.” James murmured.

The door to the lounge opened suddenly and they all jumped at it:

“ _Helevete!_ ” Håvard swore.

“What are you guys doing?” Jordan asked.

“Ooooh sweetie pie, you’re God sent. I require hugs.” Håvard said while running to Jordan and hugging him tightly, lifting him off the ground.

“What have you done to him?” Jordan asked.

“We’re playing Resident Evil 7.” James answered. “Come play with us, I’m sure Håvard will enjoy the human pillow.”

“You don’t want to play this game, sweetie pie” Ace told him.

Jordan smirked:

“Hell yeah, I love those games!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope it made you smile a bit \o/
> 
> That was also the end of my Siegetober fics. A huge thank you to everyone who's been following this and leaving sweet comments and kudos, it meant a lot to me, and I don't think I would've made it without this support <3 
> 
> See you soon, for other fanfictions which I hope you'll enjoy :)


End file.
